


Bedroom Talk

by StoriesForMonday



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesForMonday/pseuds/StoriesForMonday
Summary: It was a dumb, frivolous article about different instrumentalists and how they compare in the sack - the girl printed next to the words was pretty so that was a nice bonus. “This is for the girls that love musicians…” it started and he couldn’t help but be intrigued to see what all the fuss was about. They were all just human after all.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson, Ricky "Horror" Olson/Ryan Sitkowski, Vinny Mauro/Justin Morrow, Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is an introduction to how this collection of seemingly unrelated smutty, one-shots link up. I stumbled across a hilarious article with tropes of how different instrumentalists were in the sack and well the stereotypes have inspired me. 
> 
> I will be updating tags as I go but have added the pairings that are coming up! :)

Prologue

Ricky stifled a laugh shifting slightly to sink even deeper into the mattress in his bunk turning so that the magazine in his hands would catch the light a little better. It was a Sunday evening and he had zero intention of letting anyone know he was awake in case they were expecting him to be social. It was one of their first days off and his body clock had been well and truly broken by the non-stop travelling. He quietly looked through the pile of books and magazines collected at his feet before something caught his attention. It was a dumb, frivolous article about different instrumentalists and how they compare in the sack - the girl printed next to the words was pretty so that was a nice bonus. “This is for the girls that love musicians…” it started and he couldn’t help but be intrigued to see what all the fuss was about. They were all just human after all. 

The curtain was dramatically pulled back as Vinny rested his chin against the edge of the bed peering in at him. In the dim light his eyes were as big as saucers and his lips were curved into a pout clearly seeking attention. “I’m bored.” He groaned. Ricky clicked his tongue turning back to what he was reading. “Well I’m sorry about that, but there is not much I can do.” He moaned again refusing to accept that Ricky could not provide any entertainment reaching for the magazine before he had a chance to pull it away. “What are you reading anyway? Oh she’s pretty” Vinny gave it a cursory glance before he started laughing, almost bending in half at the first line. “Chris you have to see this, did you sleep with this lady?” He had rushed off to show everyone else before Ricky had even had a chance to push the covers aside.

As he padded down towards the front lounge he could hear the increasingly loud voices debating the assumptions that were made in the article. “Hey I was a drummer first, so I don’t think I should be lumped in with the ‘lead singers’.” Chris huffed clearly offended the assumptions made on the glossy paper. “What does it say about bassists?” Justin leant forward trying to read the small words upside down before giving up. Vinny read the details of the teddy bear trope standing in the middle of everyone like he was reading something out in front of a class. He read slowly stumbling over the words as everything seemed to make him giggle but eventually managed to get to the end looking at each of them with a glee waiting for a reaction. “There is no way that is objective, it is all dependent on taste. And how much experience could one person really have?” Chris continued to object. 

“Enough to know I’m an animal” Vinny winked pointing finger guns at him. Everyone turned to him skeptically clambering to be the first one to say that there was no chance that was the case. “Okay I would love to see any of you play four and a half hours of drums and still be standing” Vinny shouted over everyone in an attempt to claim authority though it came across more like a tantrum. Ricky raised an eyebrow at him shaking his head turning to walk away; there was bound to be something else worth reading in his bunk. “Hey Rick, come back, you started this!” Vinny demanded. “I certainly did not, and now I’m going to go back to my nap.” He shook his head stretching and yawning to indicate that he had lost interest before they had even started arguing. 

Much to his annoyance as he walked away he could hear footsteps behind him. Ricky didn’t turn around until they were past the flimsy curtain that separated the bunks from the rest of the bus. “Vin, I’m really tired, I just want to get some sleep.” He mumbled putting a hand on his chest to push him away. Vinny pouted before stepping closer to him until there was nothing between them by the thin fabric of their clothes which did nothing to stop Ricky feeling the heat radiating off his body. “That’s okay, I’ll let you be…” He smiled sweetly but there was obviously an ulterior motive. “I just wanted to say, you know what she said about drummers being animals in bed is true.” Vinny met his eyes sending a shiver down his spine. Ricky had to face the fact that perhaps he was not as innocent as he looked. Vin pressed his lips together giving a shrug before stepping away. “Just something for you to think about.”


	2. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was as if he was looking past Rick at something else entirely - a primal, unencumbered gratification of his base needs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope One - Drummer 
> 
> "If you are targeting the drummer it's because you like the “animal” type. You will find pleasure and rhythm with every single drummer but be careful."
> 
> Pairing - Vinny/Ricky

1\. Animal 

The hotel room door closed with a loud thud but they could barely hear it; the only thing that mattered in the world was the way their lips were connected making it almost impossible to breathe. Neither one of them had any intention of stopping. Vinny’s lips tasted of the Skittles he had been throwing into his mouth while they waited for their photos to be taken that day. They were impossibly soft and in combination with the sweetness they were almost intoxicating as he demanded more deepening the kiss. There was nothing to do but give in. There was no option but melting into his arms as he roughly pushed them both further into the room not bothering to look at what was being kicked across the floor or pulled off the walls in the process. With Vinny’s hands firmly on his hips Ricky found himself swept up by the pace. 

Vin had been sauntering around for most of the day with a crisp white shirt unbuttoned almost to the waist and (even worse) with his jeans undone. It was too much and he knew it. It was almost impossible not to follow the fine trail of hair below his navel to the waistband of his boxers. When he was questioned about it - he had simply smirked and asked who was looking. He knew exactly who was looking. He knew exactly what Ricky was thinking about as he lazily traced his fingers down his chest while speaking to Ryan. He knew exactly how much it would drive him crazy as he bit his lip as he watched the photographer tell Ricky how to pose. Or by sitting so close he could smell his shampoo in the cloud of humid air surrounding them. He was being provocative because there was no way Ricky would do anything about it. 

The rest of the guys had filtered out onto the various floors based on the rooms that had been randomly assigned to them. It left the two of them alone for the first time all day. Though Vinny had seemed far more interested in whoever he was texting not looking up from his phone. “You’re such a fucking tease.” Ricky had muttered under his breath shaking his head. “What now?" Vin seemed confused when the words finally sunk in. “Yeah like you don’t know.” Rick rolled his eyes leaning back against his corner of the elevator as if trying to put as much physical distance between them as possible. “If I knew, I’d make sure to do it more often. So please do share.” Vinny finally put his phone in his pocket giving his undivided attention. “Walking around with your clothes hanging off is not that subtle.” Ricky raised his eyebrows reminding him of how he had spent most of the day. 

“Quick access right?” He giggled moving closer to him making the tension even harder to ignore. The ambient music in the background seemed to fade as he focused all of his energy on trying to understand the man in front of him. Vinny placed his palms on Ricky’s shoulders, closing the space between them as he did. “Cut it out” Rick snapped, trying to shrug him off only to find his back colliding with the wall even harder as his grip tightened. “You don't want me to do that though do you?” He muttered against his neck. The doors slid open to a family standing waiting to come in finally forcing him to pull away. There was a look clouding his narrowed green eyes Ricky had never seen before. Almost like a warning that he had bitten off far more than he could chew. He was about to find out what the consequences were. He was done for. And he knew it. 

The minute the door to their room had closed Vinny had proved him right. As the space opened up he pushed Rick against the dresser with little regard to how hard his body slammed against the furniture. The items they had placed on top toppled over making a clattering noise but Vinny didn’t stop biting his neck. Ricky tried to pull away but found himself scrambling knocking even more things on the floor only to be chastised for not focusing. “Eyes on me” He instructed as his fingers began working on undoing Ricky’s shirt before giving up and ripping it open sending the buttons flying. “You didn’t like that shirt did you?” Vinny asked with a devilish smile pushing it off his shoulders. Not giving him a chance to reply he curled his fingers around the back of his neck pressing their lips together. He dragged Ricky across the room, this time to the small bench placed by the window. 

He felt himself falling with a thud to the centre, his body moving to Vin’s will with no resistance. He looked up to see him biting his lip carefully considering what to do next now he had his complete attention. He ran his fingers along Ricky’s jaw. “You look so fucking good.” The words went straight to his cock but Ricky didn’t move watching the way Vinny tucked his hair behind his ears so it wouldn’t get in the way taking a small step back to undo his own jeans, pulling the zipper down painfully slowly. “Do you want it?” He paused waiting for Ricky to react. He nodded, his blue eyes wide in anticipation, his fingers clutched around the edge of the seat. Vinny bent down kissing him before he peeled his jeans and boxers off moving to stand between his legs. He was slowly stroking himself letting Ricky take over wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. 

A deep groan escaped Vinny’s lips lacing a hand through Ricky’s hair the other pressed firmly against the wall. The way he tugged at the roots moving him to where he was needed, only made Rick ache more. His eyelashes fluttered as he took a moment to adjust to the lighting looking out of the window at the people milling around on the street below. Anyone could have glanced up to see the look of ecstasy on his face. The blood rush from the thought made him dizzy. He rocked into Ricky’s mouth creating a rhythm for him to match - keeping his thrusts shallow not wanting to push him too hard when they were only just getting started. Rick looked up at him watching the increasingly erratic rise and fall of his chest, his lips parted and glistening in the light as gasps escaped past them. He felt like he could take on the world. Vinny's eyes connected with his and the passion he saw in them only heightened his own lust. 

He was orchestrating the trembles that Vinny couldn't help but submit to and the louder he was the more Rick wanted to keep going. He curled his fingers around Vinny’s thighs digging his nails into the pale, fuzzy skin letting his jaw go slack as a signal. Vin looked down, meeting his gaze meaningfully, gently touching his cheek. He pushed deeper watching for a reaction the hum of approval sent a shiver up his spine as he began moving at a steady pace. His hand scraped across the wall, his fingers wrapping around the light fixture within reach. Vinny’s sighs became more vocal as he picked up momentum, his body tightening and a familiar feeling started to coil in his stomach. “Do you want me to cum in your mouth?” He asked breathlessly, not slowing down, not wanting to lose the edge he was on, not sure if he could stop himself either way. 

Vin pressed a foot onto the bench to firm up each swing of his pelvis. Ricky hummed again looking up at him, raking his nails up and down his skin making it tingle, pushing him closer. Vinny could hear his voice catch in his throat as he felt the release surge through his body. His mind going completely blank in the bliss. Ricky pulled back lapping his tongue over the head stroking evenly working him through the last of his orgasm. A loud cracking noise made Vinny jump back worried he had done something to hurt him. It wasn’t until he saw the expression on the other man’s face he looked down at his own hand to see the wall lamp gripped tight between his fingers. And a hole in the plaster where the fitting had been before. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter at the sight. “I don’t think I was the only person holding on that for non-PG reasons.” Vinny chuckled, tossing the lamp aside. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly after pressing a kiss to Ricky’s lips. Rick nodded in response, kissing him back, not wanting to let go, Vinny pulled him to his feet and moved him around the room once again as if he was completely in control. Vin pushed him onto the double bed closest to them so he could straddle him, alternating between kissing and biting his tattooed chest before moving down his body. He undid Ricky’s jeans pushing them down his legs out of the way to lift his cock into his hand. Vinny spat on the tip, working it down his length watching in awe at the reaction on Ricky’s face as he adjusted the pressure of his hand. The mix of fast and slow building him up and working him down as he panted begging to cum made Vinny feel light headed. It was like a game and they both knew who would win. He wanted to keep pushing until Ricky completely unraveled in front of him. 

Roughly picking up the tempo he listened to the low whine as Rick bucked up against his hand coming in a haze. He fell back against the sheets gasping for each breath as his heart beat returned to normal. Ricky opened his eyes pushing away the few strands of hair that clung to his sweat drenched skin. Vinny was hovering over him as if to study him, not saying a word; when he glanced down he could see he was growing hard again. He clambered off the bed and returned with something from his suitcase which had been kicked across the floor earlier. He’d continued to throw things out of the way until he’d found what he was looking for adding to the increasingly chaotic state of the room with little regard. Vinny placed a condom and a bottle of lube on the bed looking up to meet his eye with a smirk. “I can’t wait to fuck you” His voice was low and Ricky almost didn’t hear what he’d said. 

The look Vinny gave him was one he had never seen before making butterflies settle in the pit of stomach and his heart lurch into his throat. Vinny’s eyes filled with a pure unadulterated hunger. It was as if he was looking past Rick at something else entirely - a primal, unencumbered gratification of his base needs. It made him shiver but he couldn’t help but want to bend to Vin’s will in his exhausted, spent state. He felt Vinny’s hands on his hips flipping him over with one smooth motion as he moved behind him. Ricky could feel nails tracing over his spine hard enough to leave perfectly parallel scratches. Vin tugged at his hips lifting them off the bed so he had better access. “Is this what you were thinking about when you were staring at me today? Did you want me to do this to you?” He hissed, teasing him open with little patience, the pain making Ricky clutch hold of the pillows beneath him. 

A part of him wanted to stop Vinny but the heady cocktail of arousal and agony had him helpless in his hands. Vin kept going until he determined enough had been done for him to get what he wanted. Ricky bit his cheeks as he felt him trace the tip over his hole before thrusting further. Any semblance of control that Vinny had was quickly lost as he firmly pressed his body into Rick’s. The bed beneath them rocked in time to his movements creaking and shaking until the headboard was slamming against the wall. Noise filled the room from the furniture and the people tangled together on top of it creating a symphony of sound that would have been recognizable to even the most innocent of people. The neighbours in the next room slamming a fist against the wall certainly knew. Ricky clutched to the edge of the mattress pulling the sheets up attempting to hold onto reality while he was being fucked senseless. 

He could feel his arms shake as if ready to give out beneath him. A hand slowly smoothed over his back before grabbing a tight hold of his shoulder pulling his body back onto Vinny cock in perfect time. He felt a stinging sensation as Vin’s other hand spanked him firmly across the ass not missing a beat as he kept grinding deeper into him. Ricky shuddered, whimpering slightly as his body reacting to the burning across his skin. “Do you like that, huh?” Vinny asked through gritted teeth doing it again; the flat of his hand added another dimension. Ricky hummed in response trying to keep track of the different perfectly collated rhythms he was playing on his body. The small, sobbing moans he was making could have indicated pain or pleasure - Vin wasn’t entirely sure. Either way they didn’t discourage him, in fact, they had the opposite effect. The headboard crashed against the wall even louder as Vinny felt oblivion so close he could taste it on his tongue fucking harder and harder with each thrust. 

One of the legs under the bed gave out, the frame and the mattress collapsing by their feet with a thud that reverberated through the floorboards. “Fuck” Vinny rolled his eyes flustered by the sudden change of angle but made no move to get up or stop. Pressing his knees firmly into the mattress for leverage he continued a hand tangled in Ricky’s hair pulling hard while the other continued to alternate between thrashing and gripping until his knuckles hurt leaving red handprints on his skin. “I’m so close.” Vinny gasped, rocking into him with wanton desire that couldn’t have been halted for anything this time. The intensity with which he came made him collapse on top of Ricky still rolling his hips riding out the come down not wanting to move. His body felt weightless, satisfied and euphoric as he shifted onto his back beside Ricky; one foot hanging off the edge of the broken bed. 

Vinny lazily stroked a hand against Ricky’s shoulder as he adjusted to turn onto his side to face him. The soft smile Vin gave him as their eyes met made it feel like the room was filled with a sudden warmth. An intense afterglow that neither one of them wanted to leave clung to the air between them. Vinny looked content, comfortable and more than anything he looked like himself. When he kissed him the gentle, sweet guy that Ricky saw everyday broke through the lusty facade that had consumed him only moments ago. “So anyone ever fuck you so hard they broke a bed?” He asked with a low husky laugh, a fire ignited in his deep green eyes. “I can’t say they have.” Ricky replied, shaking his head at the state of the room. Between all of the things that had been knocked on the floor, the broken light fixture and the bed it looked like a tornado had ripped through the small space. 

“Did I hurt you?” Vinny questioned with a flash of worry appearing across his face. It was endearing. It was a stark contrast to the way he had been fucking him only minutes ago. “I’m okay. I’m surprised, but I’m okay…You were not what I was expecting” Ricky laughed, intertwining their fingers pressing a soft kiss against the back of his hand to reassure him. Vin gave him the cheesiest grin he could muster, his face lighting up at Rick’s assessment of his love making. “So are you ready for round two or am I going to have to shower on my own?” Vinny asked with raised eyebrows springing to his feet not missing a beat. “You’re insatiable. How are you not exhausted?” Ricky groaned, throwing a pillow in his direction while pulling the covers over himself preparing himself for the sleep that would inevitably wash over him as his body crashed down from cloud nine. Vinny gave a throaty laugh enjoying his moment to gloat. “You could almost say I’m an...animal”


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what I’m doing though, so be gentle with me.” Ricky nervously smiled before nodding in response. Chris gave a throaty laugh as he led the way turning to look over his shoulder before he replied so their eyes would meet in the dim lighting. “Of course I will... to start with at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope Two - Lead Singer
> 
> "With this lot, it's a constant war." (This was a pretty harsh trope about ego but I took some liberties.) 
> 
> Pairing - Ricky/Chris

2\. Control 

Ricky took the shot of bourbon that had been placed on the bar for him, wincing as the liquid set his throat on fire. Dutch courage was the only thing that he could think of as he ambled about the streets moving past the drunks while contemplating the offer Chris had made him earlier that day. There had been something welcoming about the quiet bar on the corner that gave him the space (and booze) he needed to process. The life of a touring musician was not one of control and recently it had felt like an impossible whirlwind that he worried he would not survive. The lack of sleep, the body aches and the every other day hangovers had him craving simple normality. Dissociation and depression had clouded his every mood as he struggled through. Not everyone had noticed. Chris had done, taking him aside for a pep talk. It had been a nice gesture but it fell short of hitting the mark when he felt depressed. 

Instead of trying to cheer him up with niceties, Chris had tried a different tactic all together. Ricky had barely noticed it at first, starting with instructing him on where to sit, but as the day progressed it had been glaringly obvious something was different. He’d quirked an eyebrow at Chris questioning his bossier than usual mood. ‘Do you like it when I tell you what to do?’ The phone in his pocket had lit up with one question and when he looked up at the devilish expression on the sender's face he could feel his entire body blush. Chris was pushing him to give up control to assert the power he had underneath the disorder. He just needed to say stop. It was a quaint, kinky metaphor for how he felt about life. Not over thinking it he texted back one word. ‘Yes’. It was like the traffic light turning green setting engines revving - Chris hadn’t hesitated telling him the exact time he needed to come over that night.

It had sounded like a great idea in the moment but as Ricky made his way there doubt settled into the pit of his stomach. He had no clue what he was getting himself into and crossing their barrier from friendship into something more was not a decision to be taken lightly. He couldn’t deny how much he adored Chris. And more importantly, how much he trusted him. It was the latter thought that convinced him to stop stalling and knock on the door. When it swung open Chris looked as normal as he ever did putting him at ease almost instantly. He was wearing a stripy black and white jumper over faded jeans; note no latex suit. “Come on in” He smiled warmly, moving out of the way. Ricky stepped into the hallway shuffling his feet not knowing what to do but before he could become too awkward Chris lent down, placing his hands on his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

It was soft, chaste and almost sweet stopping him in his tracks. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day, you have no idea.” Chris finally said as he pulled away. The words tied Ricky’s stomach up in knots with anticipation and affection. “I’m glad you did” He replied with the only words that came to mind hoping they would be enough; he would never admit it but he already started to feel better. “Do you want to come upstairs?” Chris asked putting his hands into the pocket of his jeans rocking back on his heels as if signaling with his body language that he was easy either way not wanting to put on any pressure. “I don’t know what I’m doing though, so be gentle with me.” Ricky nervously smiled before nodding in response. Chris gave a throaty laugh as he led the way turning to look over his shoulder before he replied so their eyes would meet in the dim lighting. “Of course I will... to start with at least.” 

Despite the number of times he had been over Ricky had never seen Chris’ bedroom and when the door opened he suddenly understood why. The scarlet walls stood in stark contrast to the clean minimalist design of the rest of the house; taken aback as he eyed the four poster bed in the centre of the room. “Alright, Mr Grey is there a contract I need to sign?” He laughed, lifting the sheer fabric hanging down over the bed post letting the soft material brush between his fingers. Chris moved to stand behind him running his fingers down Ricky’s back sending shivers up his spine. Turning to face him anxiously looking up to meet his dark gaze unsure of what to do. "We can go at whatever pace you feel comfortable with, and if at any point you want to stop you just need to say. Do you have a safe word?" Chris explained gently pushing his hair away from his face. 

"Apricot" Ricky shrugged, picking the first word that came into his head. It sounded stupid but Chris seemed pleased. "Well okay, apricot it is." He chuckled saying the word over and over in his head so it would stick. He moved away opening the top drawer in the dresser returning with something folded in his hands. Once he was closer he lifted it into the light so Ricky could see it - a black, silk blindfold. “Would this be okay?” He asked, waiting patiently for a response not wanting to push if Ricky was not sure. After a moment he nodded, turning around to let Chris tie it, letting go of one of his senses trusting the man with him entirely. He could hear the floorboards creak as Chris slowly moved around him but not touching him. The thought made his breath catch in his chest as he tensed slightly waiting for something to come, not knowing made him feel dizzy and strangely aware of his own body.

Chris clicked his tongue deciding to start with his shirt, unbuttoning it as slowly as he could watching each rise and fall of Ricky’s chest as he did so. He pushed it off his shoulders letting it hit the floor followed by his jeans. “If you even try to tickle me, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Ricky laughed reaching out to see if he could find where Chris was. He lent in to the touch as an act of reassurance. “I would never do that, torture is not my thing.” He replied with a smile watching Ricky’s vulnerability in awe. Chris led him to the edge of the bed, helping lower him onto the mattress so he was laid back. Ricky traced his fingers over the covers letting the smooth cotton disappear beneath the path of his touch, sinking into the bed as the smell of lavender fabric softener felt like a familiar embrace. “Are you sure you don’t hate torture, pretty sure this is a memory foam mattress.” He grumbled more to himself than to Chris. 

“You won’t be complaining about that for long.” Chris snickered, lifting one of his hands in his own and meeting it halfway with the restraint cuff in the other. He tied each wrist and ankle double checking they weren’t too tight before asking Ricky to confirm he was okay. He paused sitting on the edge of the bed to lean over and kiss him. He could taste the cigarettes Ricky had been smoking and peppermint flavour of the gum that did little to hide it. It was tender. Chris felt his heart in his throat - by this point normally he would have been far too caught up in the power play to want to stop. That particular night 'slow burn' had more appeal than anything else. He wanted to push Ricky right to the very edge of what he thought was possible, to the point where there was no coming back. To the point where he could barely remember his own name let alone the darkness that was heavy on his shoulders. 

The thought alone made his body tense as he pulled himself up off the bed, his eyes washing over the miles of smooth, tattooed and pale skin laying in wait for him. “I’ll be right back.” Chris muttered barely loud enough for Ricky to hear leaving him guessing as to what might come next. For a moment he considered it was all an elaborate prank and Chris just left him there before heading out for the night. He heard the soft padding of footsteps rushing up stairs and down the hall indicating that he had returned but still he didn’t say a word. Chris ran his fingers up his leg resting on his thigh making his body jolt at the sudden caress, arching off the bed. He felt exposed but couldn’t help but want more as he felt the same hand touch his cock over his boxers. Something cold made contact with his neck making him shake attempting to reconcile the two sensations. 

Though with the blood rush it was hard to concentrate on much but the way Chris was nudging past the waistband of his underwear to make skin on skin contact. Chris trailed the ice cube across his collarbone and down his chest watching in satisfaction as it slowly melted against the warmth of Ricky’s skin. He began shifting in response to the temperature change but made no move to stop him. Chris left the ice cube on the centre of his chest before retrieving another one from the bowl he had brought up running it up the inside of his thigh. Ricky’s hips bucked up off the bed in response eliciting a low laugh on Chris’ part. “Okay stop” He groaned at the feeling of the cool water trickling down his skin. “Apricot?” Chris asked, pulling away completely. Ricky shook his head “No…” Even from where was standing he could see the blush light up his cheeks as he settled. 

“How about we do something to warm you up instead?” Chris smirked to himself moving about the room again searching through the drawers for a box of matches or... The metallic clink of the lighter drew Ricky’s attention, his head turning in the same direction. He couldn’t see the candle Chris was lighting through the blindfold but the familiar sound made him nervous. He returned to the bed watching the wax melt before slowly tipping the candle to let it cascade onto the skin on his stomach beneath where the ice had been. Ricky gasped, biting his lip at the warmth in perfect contrast with the cold. Chris had barely touched him, his fingertips like feathers brushing across his skin but his entire body reacted in a way he had never felt before. Goosebumps washed over his arms, his hips aching to react, his breath stuttering to keep up as his cock strained to be released from the final piece of fabric remaining. 

Chris clicked his tongue picking another ice cube as he worked over the sensitive skin of his thighs and stomach with the seemingly random selection of sensations. Each time the ice touched him when he expected heat Ricky groaned in frustration. Every fiber of his being was focused on figuring out what would cause his body to ache next. There was nothing else in the world than Chris and that bed. His teeth sunk into the increasingly sore soft skin of his lips wanting to control his reactions before giving up completely. It was not the time to be reserved. Ricky had never been one to be vocal but the sounds escaping past his tongue any other time would have embarrassed him. Each growl, moan or whimper reflected his agony waiting to be touched. He needed to feel Chris’ hands smooth over his skin, biting into his neck, his fingers tangled in his hair. He needed to finally experience the release that had been building tension in every inch of his body. 

Ricky could feel his heart rate going through the roof as splashes of the warm wax landed across his ribs. The sighs escaping his lips becoming louder, the impatience beginning to claw beneath the skin. "Apricot, apricot, apricot" He repeated the word until Chris stopped. "I need you" groaning and lifting off the bed as much as he could. Chris couldn't help but admire his handy work, a smile tugging at his lips. He wanted to keep going, keep edging but could tell there was little chance Ricky would hold out much longer. His skin glistened with sweat, his hands twisted into fists seeking whatever leverage he could. "You have me" Chris muttered softly into his ear, kissing him as he undid the blindfold. He pulled off his jumper throwing it over the side of the bed, followed by his jeans and underwear. As Ricky's clear blue eyes adjusted to the light he lifted his head up catching the tip of Chris' cock in his mouth eagerly tracing his tongue over it.

Chris tilted his head back in pleasure and Ricky couldn't help but follow his gaze surprised to see his own reflection looking back at him. The top of the bed had a perfectly fitting mirror giving him a full view of his restrained body covered in waterfalls of deep red wax and puddles left by the ice cubes. He barely could recognise the lust in his own eyes as he worked to feel Chris rocking into his mouth. Their eyes met in the mirror sending electricity coursing through his system. Chris pushed his boxers out of the way, squeezing the bottle of lube into his hand before roughly lifting Ricky's cock into his grip; each stroke made him throb harder. They worked in a perfect rhythm, their bodies buzzing with sparks pushing each other towards the peak. His eyes wandered back to the reflection of them - the imagery was enough to push Ricky over the edge. His body drowning in the overwhelming, earth shattering orgasm as he frantically fucked into Chris' hand rocking against it until there was nothing left. 

He had come completely undone. The spent, satisfied body writhing against the drenched white sheets felt disassociated from all of the anxiety that had been suffocating him. The release shook him to the core, completely consuming his ability to think. He could barely string a sentence together if anyone had asked. The abstract feelings that made him question every decision he had made disappeared into the darkness. Ricky gave a deep, exhausted moan around Chris' cock the vibrations moving through his body causing a familiar feeling to coil in his stomach. He began to pulse his breathing rapidly accelerating as he felt himself let go. His eyes fixed on Ricky as he let each wave of euphoria wash over him not wanting the moment to end. He wanted to spend the rest of his life tangled up in that bed together completely lost to the world. 

The afterglow descended onto him as his body felt suddenly heavy wanting to fall into a perfect, undisturbed slumber. Chris almost bent into half kissing Ricky deeply while his fingers worked on undoing the ties binding his wrists only pulling away to work on the ankle cuffs. They collapsed on the bed beside each other in their exhausted, gratified states with blissed out blank minds attempting to piece reality back together. Real life was just outside of the bedroom door but neither one of them was ready to face it just yet. They wanted as much time as they could get in their borrowed heaven. "So how do you feel?" Chris asked, turning his head to look at Ricky with a sleepy smile hoping his diversion tactic had done the trick. Rick’s cool blue eyes met his with a coy smirk not wanting to admit how well it had worked. "I'm not thinking about how much I hate memory foam that's for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little kinky sexual healing anyone? 
> 
> Let me know what you think and which of the two tropes you've preferred so far!


	4. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “Hey look at me…” Ricky brushed his fingers across his jaw, pushing his hair away from his face encouraging him to look up. His lips parted slightly as if he was about to say something but instead he nervously glanced at the man behind the camera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope Three - Guitarist (part 1)
> 
> "This category is the most sexually diversified. You get all sorts here."
> 
> Not much to go by, but I had an idea and I just rolled with it. I hope you all like it - let me know what you think!
> 
> Pairing - Vinny/Ricky

3\. Art

Ricky removed the cap from the camera lense looking at the screen attempting to decipher if enough contrast was being captured from the angle the tripod was placed at. He had lit a cluster of candles on the bedside cabinet and slanted the blinds to let in perfectly parallel beams of light across the crisp white sheets. There was another camera set up on the opposite side of the room to see the same shifting shapes from another direction. He clicked his tongue surveying his work with a sense of satisfaction. The perfectly clean lines of the headboard and the edge of the bed framed the shot. Shadows of the trees moving outside of the window cavorted in sync with the flickering flames. He could almost imagine how the gradients would play against each other in black and white. Now the only thing missing was his subject matter; who would inevitably react with a wave of curse words. 

“Hello” Vinny called slamming the front door behind him as he entered the house. Ricky had debated calling him upstairs first but knew that without any warm up he would undoubtedly just walk out. Rick had been asking to film them for a few months but each time Vinny had rolled his eyes pointing out that a sex tape was unlikely to do anything for their popularity. He could almost hear his voice in his head ‘Do I look like Paris Hilton to you’ followed by his signature death glare. Ricky certainly wasn’t trying to deceive him, just prove that it wasn’t that big a deal and… if they were halfway there anyway. “I’m on my way” He shouted back pausing once more to appreciate his work before softly closing the bedroom door and making his way to Vin. Ricky had planned to distract him with decent sushi and teasing in a way that could only lead to temptation. 

Vinny was looking up at the stairs waiting for him; wide eyed, his hair windswept and wild around his pale face. The sleeves of his coat covered his hands but Ricky could see that he was holding onto a plastic bag swinging it back and forth so whatever was inside hit his jean covered leg. He tried to figure out if the look he was giving him was one of a happy Vinny or a grumpy "don't-you-fucking-dare" Vinny but it wasn't clear even when he made it to the landing. "Hi" Ricky gave him an awkward smile tucking his hands into his back pockets leaning forward for a kiss waiting to see the response - pleasantly surprised at the feeling of Vin's cool skin and soft lips against his. "I brought something" he lifted the bag up indicating to it before handing it over working on unzipping his coat as he did so. Ricky peaked inside at the bag caught off guard, he looked up at the innocent smile on Vinny's face feeling himself blush. 

"I guess these will be useful later" he mumbled, turning towards the kitchen remembering he needed to focus on the task at hand; keeping Vinny cheerful and pliable. Vin pushed past him with a grin at the spread that was laid out on the table. "You got my favourite" he carefully opened the take out boxes one at a time humming in approval at the things that Ricky had chosen. "Only the best for my favourite person" he tried to act casual leaning against the kitchen counter. Vinny gave him a quizzical look slowly approaching as if waiting for his confession of a terrible slight he was supposed to be forgiving Rick for. Not a word left Ricky’s lips, his clear blue eyes focused on him with no hesitation. "You're up to something, I know it but I don't really care right now." Vinny placed his hands on the counter either side of Ricky's waist pressing his body against him and a kiss against his lips. 

They sat at the table laughing about something funny Ryan had said earlier that day and caught up on the video games had Vinny staying up all night. It felt comfortable. It felt easy. Ricky wished he could capture the natural state of their time together to show Vin exactly what it was he saw. He wanted to bottle the feeling he got every time he watched him tilt his head back to laugh without anything holding him back. He wanted to keep the purity of who Vinny was when he was just being himself and no one was watching selfishly hidden away forever. Vinny seemed to be appeased by the food leaning back in the kitchen chair watching him across the table having sampled almost everything. He insisted he had the balance of eating enough to fuel up and leaving enough to have something to look forward to later just right but Ricky seemed skeptical. “I guess I’ll get going then.” Vinny shrugged as he pulled himself to his feet stretching, turning to the door. 

“You’re not going anywhere” Ricky laughed pulling him by the sleeve towards the stairs growing suddenly impatient. “Ah so this is why you fed me, I see, it’s like that is it.” Vinny tutted. “I’m not that easy Richard.” He pressed his feet firmly to the ground not moving out of protest but the look in Ricky’s eyes reeled him in with almost no effort. He let himself be dragged down the hall grabbing the bag he had brought with him from its place on the stairs, glancing up meaningfully at Ricky as he did so. In return he was roughly pushed against the wall; lips finding their way to the delicate skin on his neck. “You’re pure filth, you know” Ricky muttered into his ear twisting his fingers through the belt loops on Vinny’s jeans, placing a thigh between his legs adding enough pressure to make him want to scream. “Me?” Vinny glanced up from under a flutter of dark eyelashes as if completely innocent and unaware.

They made their way up the stairs losing items of clothing throwing them aside, paying no attention to where they ended up because they were far too focused on keeping their eyes on each other. Ricky pushed Vinny down onto the bed, butterflies settling in his stomach at the two tiny red lights around them. He looked up with lust clouding his green eyes, he wrapped his legs around Rick’s thighs, his hands grasping onto his shoulders until he landed on top of him. “Let me get the things” Ricky laughed, untangling himself to reach something on the floor while Vinny propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes washed over the candles, the half open blinds, almost missing the camera placed in the corner of the room. Almost. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Vinny rolled his eyes groaning clambering to get off the bed to approach it with total exasperation. “Were you going to film me without telling me?” 

“I was going to tell you.” Ricky cleared his throat sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I was just hoping you’d be a bit more… warmed up when I did.” Vinny turned around flustered, his cheeks turning red as he struggled with finding the right words to demonstrate his frustration. Instead giving a scream muffled into his arm. “Do you not see me naked enough, that you need to make videos of me to watch like a creep?” He stood in front of Ricky with his palms out. “No… it’s not like that” Ricky smoothed down the covers as if indicating he should sit down but Vin didn’t move, folding his arms across his chest rocking back on his heels. “When we’re together...it’s not anything I have ever experienced before, and I just wanted to capture it.” Vinny frowned, pressing his lips together before finally speaking. “That’s such a line, Rick.” He looked up at him considering how to explain what he was trying to achieve. 

Ricky stood up moving towards Vinny intertwining their fingers despite his lack of cooperation. He turned him around so they were looking in the floor length mirror on the wall, his arms wrapped around Vin’s waist. “What do you see?” He didn’t look up from the floor, his eyes fixed on his feet, standing only in his boxers. “Come on…” Vinny finally glanced up, his wide green eyes meeting Ricky’s gaze in their reflection. “I don’t know how making me stare at my love handles is going to help the situation.” He muttered in a low voice displeased by the situation he had been put in. “I want you to see what I see…” Ricky hugged him tighter, resting his chin on his shoulder and his eyes on the mirror. “My pale legs? My weird hair?” Vin continued sarcastically. Ricky stepped in to correct him, “Who you are when you aren’t overthinking it, when we’re together...it’s like…art” Vinny could feel his warm breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

“That’s so...dumb” He gave up on finding the right sentiment settling for the first thing that came to mind. “Give me a shot” Ricky squeezed him knowing it would get a reaction, Vin laughing as he struggled against his grip. “Come on I love you, give me a chance.” He twisted around in Rick’s arms facing away from the mirror, clasping his hands around his neck giving a small nod. “Okay… but if I hate it, it gets deleted and we never speak about it again.” Ricky kissed him enthusiastically in response. “I promise.” With a silent agreement they moved back towards the bed, their lips connected tasting the sparks on their tongues. Vinny laid down again settling against the comforter waiting as Ricky lifted one of the cameras into his hands. He slowly moved closer until it was focused on his face; almost automatically Vinny looked away not knowing what to do. 

“Hey look at me…” Ricky brushed his fingers across his jaw, pushing his hair away from his face encouraging him to look up. His lips parted slightly as if he was about to say something but instead he nervously glanced at the man behind the camera. The sunlight pouring through the blinds cut across the plains of his body creating pristine stripes. Leaves danced in between the space as if tattooed on a canvas in movement. His dark hair was spilling over onto the white covers. “You look perfect” Ricky’s voice was low, his hand moving to the concave of Vin’s collar bone and down his chest with the lense following the same path mapping each bump, bruise and scar marking his soft skin. Ricky’s fingers traced over the freckles scattered across his chest watching the rise and fall of his breath as he leant in to press kisses where his touch had been. Vinny arched into the feeling, closing his eyes, rolling his head back against the bed. 

Ricky placed the camera down on the side by Vin’s hip directed up at his face capturing the way his fingers were twisting the covers in his grip, the shifting breath beneath his ribs and the sharp angle of his jaw. It was a strange, soft focus view of the world bathed in monotone representations of their lust. The camera caught the way Vinny’s breathing shuddered as Rick ran his hands down his torso to the waistband of his boxers. It caught just how he bit his lip as he felt a hand slowly begin to stroke him and Ricky’s lips closing around him. A low gasp escaped his lips and his hips bucked up seeking more. There were rustling sounds and packets being torn open in the background as Rick placed the strawberry lube and cock ring Vinny had handed him earlier on to the bed. He laid back watching with amusement, his arm crossing his body to reach himself as he waited patiently. The fine hairs on his arms standing on end, goosebumps from the anticipation and the cool air in the room. 

Vinny gave a muffled laugh placing his free hand over his mouth as he watched Ricky fumble to put the ring on himself. He did jazz hands to demonstrate before kneeling back down between his legs letting the strawberry scent overwhelm his senses before he put Vinny’s cock in his mouth again. The imagery captured on film was of total ecstasy on his face, hands running over the fine chairs on his chest, over his nipples and then back to gripping the sheets. Ricky varied speed and angles - he knew Vin’s body like the back of his hand and exactly what would push him over the edge but he wanted to savour it. He wanted to hit pause on life to listen to the sighs and groans he made when he was totally lost in the moment. He wanted to watch him as every fiber of his being was caught up with nothing but the sensations of pleasure that anchored him to reality. 

“Fuck I’m so close” Vinny’s voice was a husky, growl that went straight to his own cock as he felt fingers grip a hold of his hair. Ricky shifted to take him deeper matching the thrusts in the rhythm against him. He pushed a finger into Vin’s body causing him to tense his entire frame; a familiar feeling as he came undone in waves that Ricky’s tongue lapped up. Rick worked up and down his length the taste of cum and strawberries mixing in his mouth in a strange, heady cocktail. He added another finger barely giving Vinny a breather as he continued aching to be inside him. He was sprawled out - satisfied and spent. His eyes shut as he listened to his breathing return to normal bending to Ricky's will. Vinny had almost forgotten about the presence of the cameras watching him letting the rush of dopamine blend reality into a warm afterglow he wished would last forever. 

"Are you ready?" Ricky asked, pushing his knees up so they were resting against his chest. "As I ever will be" Vinny gave him a smile shifting slightly into a comfortable position. His fingers curling beneath his knees cut across the frame partially hiding his face. Though it was impossible to miss the look in his eyes fixed on Rick. Ricky rolled a condom down his length and pushed into him slowly a deep moan leaving his lips. The intensity seemed significantly heightened and when he looked down, Vinny was giving him a knowing look. "It makes a difference doesn't it?" He quirked an eyebrow encouraging Rick to let go. The hint worked and he began thrusting with a steady pace gripping onto the back of Vin's thighs to keep him in place. His breathing became erratic, his hips stuttering as he felt himself being dragged past the point of return. Vinny was rocking up to meet him, encouraging him with small pants and hums. Their bodies melted together totally in sync seeking something from each other in a way that left him feeling dizzy and disorientated.

His orgasm unwound flooding everyone of his senses until he collapsed on top of Vin kissing every inch of skin he could reach. The words 'I love you' leaving his lips over and over in a haze as their bodies collided. Each time they were together it felt as if it was an entirely new experience, catching him off guard at just how perfectly they fit together. Ricky rolled onto his back into the space beside Vinny holding his hand as he did so. "You were amazing." Ricky muttered as their eyes met in changing lighting as the candles continued to burn down. The smell of an autumnal afternoon mingling with sex in the heavy atmosphere that surrounded them. "Well I am a natural born performer" Vinny shrugged, his chuckle brightening up the room with almost no effort. "Movie night next week...when I've finished all the editing?" Ricky raised his eyebrows unsurprised and content with the pillow that landed across his cheek in response.


	5. Digital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ryan bit his lip leaning back in his seat debating if he had pushed it too far and scared her off. As he shifted to get comfortable he realised he couldn’t deny the thrill of being crass and clear about what he wanted. Was it the anonymity?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope Four - Guitarist (part two) 
> 
> "With guitarists you have sex and play the instrument in the same exact way."
> 
> Pairing - Ryan/Whoever you want it to be
> 
> ps. I feel like I've invented a new dating up while writing this - matching people by getting them to design a pizza with a randomer, what do you think?

4\. Digital 

Ryan rubbed his eyes fighting off the sleep that was weighing heavy despite his body’s resistance to being conscious. The hum of the fridge was the only thing keeping him company as everyone else had given up at two am disappearing into their bunks one by one. Jet lag was a bitch. It felt like four in the afternoon rather than four in the morning - though the blue light from his laptop screen was probably not doing much to help. There was something comforting about being alone in the middle of the night. It felt as if he was the only person in the world surrounded by complete stillness. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one had appeared behind him he opened a new browser tab loading up a website that had been providing him endless entertainment recently. Not that he would have admitted it to anyone if they ever asked. 

“You have a new match” The robotic woman’s voice screamed through his headphones, loud enough that he worried that it had come out of the speakers. With his cheeks burning a bright red he checked he was alone once again before clicking on the message. He had joined on impulse while drunk and feeling the kind of lonely that creeps up on you. It made no sense since he was around eleven other people all day. Every day. For the better part of the year at least. He wanted more than just company, more than dirty jokes and banter. He wanted secret conversations, gentle touches and stolen glances. He wanted to feel those first stormy butterflies of attraction and the anticipation of a first phone call or meeting. He wanted to look at someone and just know they were his from the way they looked back at him. 

So he signed up to the dumbest website he had ever seen. It wasn’t a dating site - not really. Matching people based on their pizza toppings was not exactly the core requirement of your soulmate but at a minimum it was amusing. On top of which the point was to remain anonymous from what he had seen in his inbox. Ryan was pretty certain that the chances of any of the matches materialising into real dates were quite low though there was still the thrill of seeing a notification. We’re just slaves to the dopamine hits off our smartphones and he knew he should stop himself but still he logged in to see the strange pick up lines internet strangers were using these days. Maybe he could get some ideas for things to say in person - it was unlikely but he needed to rationalise why he kept going back and it was the best he could come up at that point in the night. 

Nessie: Hi - you’re hotter than the bottom of my laptop, are you up? 

Ryan leant forward to look at the tiny profile picture on the screen trying to imagine the voice that was saying those words. When he squinted he could see pink hair pulled up in a high ponytail, enough eyeliner to challenge Chris on his best days and soft focus that was telling of all the different filters that had been used on the picture. There was potential. He pictured the bubble gum pink outfit that matched the wig, the sugar sweet voice of the girl vying for his attention. Either that or a stocky, bearded man with a beer gut cackling to himself how easily men could be reeled in. Who Nessie really was, was a mystery and it was all a part of the entertainment. Or at least it was all fun and games until someone sent an unsolicited dick pic. Ryan began typing, deleting the sentence a dozen times before settling for a straightforward response to test the waters. 

CreamcheeseOnRy: I am, that’s a terrible pick up line lady and I agree Ryan Gosling is hot. 

Nessie: Ryan Gosling? 

CreamcheeseOnRy: My pfp 

Nessie: Wait that’s not you? What do you look like? 

CreamcheeseOnRy: I’m hotter than Ryan Gosling 

Nessie: I bet! I’m hotter than Ryan Gosling too…

CreamcheeseOnRy: How hot are we talking? 

Nessie: I’m a babe - trust me 

CreamcheeseOnRy: Well you have to back it up, send a pic

Nessie: What do you want to see? 

CreamcheeseOnRy: Show me something… 

Nessie: Something? Huh, are you a t or a man? 

CreamcheeseOnRy: T

Ryan bit his lip leaning back in his seat debating if he had pushed it too far and scared her off. As he shifted to get comfortable he realised he couldn’t deny the thrill of being crass and clear about what he wanted. Was it the anonymity? Had he lost complete control of who he was because the recipient didn’t know his name? It certainly said something about the way the male population worked and women’s complaints about the internet - though it was too late and he was too horny to start thinking too deeply about the philosophy of strange fetish hookup sites. He could see from the dots on the screen that Nessie was typing. It could have been a good or bad thing, Ryan wasn’t entirely certain but it was a sign. His body felt weightless as the rush of heat flooded his system in anticipation for the reply and the prospect that she might indulge him. 

Nessie: You wouldn’t be able to handle them 

CreamcheeseOnRy: I’m pretty good with my hands 

Nessie: Maybe you should put them to use 

CreamcheeseOnRy: How so? 

Nessie: Send me a pic of you holding something 

CreamcheeseOnRy: Something? 

Nessie: A melon, a book, your cock

CreamcheeseOnRy: You want to see it? 

Nessie: Maybe 

He could feel his cheeks flush again as he re-read the words over to make sure he wasn’t just imagining it. Ryan cleared his throat softly making sure no one had woken up in search of a snack before turning his attention to the throbbing sensation distracting him from everything else. He slowly lowered his sweats taking his cock into his hand - the feeling making him exhale louder than he should have done. He hadn’t been all that invested until that very moment. The smothering scent of the rose hand lotion that was within arms reach made him feel dizzy but needs must. There was no way he was going to get up in search of lube that would have meant admitting it was something he was consciously choosing not an impulse he couldn’t control. The need to get to the edge took over any rational thought he could handle. 

Nessie: Are you entertaining yourself? 

CreamcheeseOnRy: Maybe 

Nessie: Do you want a little help? 

CreamcheeseOnRy: Help? 

Nessie: If I was there… 

CreamcheeseOnRy: You would 

Nessie: I wouldn’t be talking if you get my drift 

CreamcheeseOnRy: Say it 

Nessie: I would be too busy sucking your… 

Nessie didn’t need to say it. Ryan had already closed his eyes imagining the feeling of delicate fingers curled around him, lips teasing him before engulfing him completely. If he focused hard enough he could imagine the warmth, the wetness, the tightness sucking him in even deeper than he had ever dreamt of. It was almost enough to get him there, his hand working faster with each stroke. He pressed his lips together attempting to suppress the ragged breaths now building up, his teeth gritted together trying to stop the deep groan escaping. Each movement dragged him even closer as a familiar feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach. It felt dirty, pathetic, sad, depressing but so fucking good as he tightened his grip on himself roughly pulling until the knot of tension came undone. His body pulsing and throbbing as he released himself. 

Ryan breathlessly settled for a moment, letting everything still around him again. From feeling wide awake only minutes ago he now wanted nothing but to crawl into his bunk and fall asleep. The satisfaction would only be temporary but it had done the trick for that night at least. He could turn his attention back to where he was and the million other things he should have been doing. The paranoia that someone would have heard him came flooding back almost as quickly as the afterglow. He scrambled to clean up, pulling his clothes back into place attempting to look as casual and innocent as possible in case anyone appeared in the longue. The pinging noise through his headphones let him know that another message had appeared forcing him to refocus his eyes on the screen so he could read what his mystery admirer had to say. 

Nessie: Sweet dreams Mr Gosling, I have to bounce 

And like that it was over - Nessie was lost to the ether probably never to be heard from again. With a sleepy sigh Ryan closed down his computer letting his tired body finally give up climbing into his bunk as quietly as he could not wanting to wake anyone else. Climbing under the covers felt like coming home after a long day, a warm cup of tea when it was cold outside, like everything he needed at that moment. Tomorrow he would delete his log in details to that ridiculous website and start over again. He was almost sure of it. His deep sleep was interrupted by the sound of the coffee grinder bouncing around the small space as everyone moved about like zombies attempting their morning routines. He had only slept for a few hours but Ryan clambered up lured by the smell of the Colombian roast he had grown to rely on. 

He padded down to the longue silently pouring himself a cup barely paying attention to everyone’s grumbles about what day or what time it was. Something caught his eye making his heart race a mile a minute. On the small dining table he could see the piled up reading material that had been keeping them entertained on top of the pile was a hard back. It had a dark cover with a monster drawn in great detail. ‘Scottish urban legends: The mystery of Nessie’ was printed across the top in a bold font that grabbed his attention right away. It must have been a coincidence. A sign from the universe. Ryan lifted the book into his hand checking the blurb attempting to remember who he had seen reading it. “Hey, who’s book is this?” He turned holding it up for everyone to see only finding blank faces staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think 'Nessie' is? ;) 
> 
> Only one more left! I hope you've enjoyed these so far :)


	6. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was the moment in every rom com when the protagonist realised that the thing he had been looking for had been in front of him the whole time. Justin watched waiting for the room to turn to a sepia tone as the music got louder swelling his ears. There would be an appropriate lyric about falling in love with a friend that he would relate to before walking over to pull Vinny into his arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope Five - Bassist 
> 
> "If you like “teddy bear type” go for it. They are shy, tender and very lovable."
> 
> Pairing - Justin/Vinny 
> 
> I love rom coms, this really wrote itself, and I think I really like the pairing. What do you think?

5\. Tender 

There is nothing that can make you feel lonelier than hearing Michael Buble while watching people dance drunk and dizzy at a wedding. The smooth notes of the piano filled the room like body heat lifting everyone's moods. Almost everyone. Justin traced his index finger through the perfectly shaped hearts, stars and crescent moon table confetti wondering if anyone else felt as nauseous looking at the suffocating use of pastel pink in the decorations. Or if anyone else had been wanting to go home from the minute the reception had started. One person certainly didn’t agree with his bitter sentiments. From where he was sitting Justin could see Vinny awkwardly dancing with the flower girl on his feet and her tiara tangled in his long, frizzy hair. The smile on his face was obvious even from miles away as he swayed in time to the music arguing about something deadly serious with the seven year old holding on to him. 

Vinny’s borrowed suit jacket was obviously too big, the sleeves almost covering his hands. Yet somehow despite this, Justin thought he looked great. He had been a good enough distraction from the misery that had been tugging at his consciousness all day. Being surrounded by reminders of love did nothing but reinforce how alone he felt. Breakups were no fun and even worse when everyone you knew suddenly was close enough to discuss it with you. The awkward pat on the arm, head tilt and the words ‘You’ll meet someone soon’ had made Justin want to throw a chair through the church window. That phrase should have been banned. It was almost suffocating but Vinny had been an interesting diversion; his sarcastic commentary and bad jokes made the ceremony almost bearable. The sly looks were like sparks jolting him awake. He sauntered back to the table from the dance floor, his cheeks flushed pink from the warmth in the room.

“I’ve never smiled so much, my face hurts” Vinny groaned, placing his hands on his flushed cheeks before collapsing on the chair beside Justin. Up close he could see the roses and daisies intertwined through the tiara peeking through his curly dark hair. It was cute. It was very cute, in fact. Shaking the thought from his head Justin poured himself another glass of whatever red they had put on the tables. Four glasses in he had stopped caring about the varietal type deciding it was his only life line for getting to the end of the night. “You’re certainly having fun, I was waiting for you to start the conga line” Justin replied in a deadpan tone taking a sip of his wine, grimacing slightly at the taste. “The night is still young” Vinny replied, clicking his fingers with a cartoonishly obvious wink, as if giving him a warning that the cheese factor could still increase significantly if he didn’t get on board with the festivities. 

“Okay what can I do to cheer you up?” Vinny finally asked realising that his friend’s state was far worse than he had anticipated. “Tell me that I can go home already.” Justin rolled his eyes slumping back in his chair. Vinny stood up, straightening the jacket of his tux to smarten up totally missing the loose fitting tie round his neck. “My friend, what we have here is a golden opportunity, a once in a year or so opportunity. You know what weddings remind single women of? The fact everyone they know is settling down, and how much they want that too. They don’t look at me and think that 80’s hair metal looking guy is not my type, they think hey he’s got potential. It’s a gurateen of a hook up.” Vinny grinned looking pleased with himself before sitting down again. “Which is why you’re dancing with a child?” Justin laughed, shaking his head at the ridiculous speech. 

“Ah, I’m good with kids, I’m basically irresistible.” Vinny corrected, his fingers gently nudging his hair behind his ears. “And by the time they realise I’m not, it’s time for the walk of shame. Pardon the language, but you need to get back on the whores.” Justin looked taken aback by Vinny’s crass and cavalier attitude. “It’s horse Vinny. Not whores. And that is definitely not what I need.” Vinny was no wall flower by any stretch of the imagination but he rarely spoke about his love life, let alone his sex life. Perpetually single was the status that he had seemed to silently embrace choosing to stay in and play video games till his eyes didn’t function anymore instead of dating. Justin hadn’t understood it before but the appeal of never being hurt again seemed suddenly comforting. He looked up to find Vinny staring off into the distance, at a girl who seemed to be looking back at him with the same day dreamy expression. 

His overconfidence made a lot more sense with context but it did nothing to provide Justin with any hope. The one person there who actually got it was now making puppy eyes at a complete stranger. She was pretty, petite and looked like she would chew him up and spit him out before he had any idea what was happening. Vinny's type to a t. 'Another one bites the dust' started playing in his head as he rolled his eyes draining the last of his glass looking to see where the closest exit was. "She's got a really cute friend you know" Vinny raised his eyebrows turning back to him, “Come on...be my wingman, please? No one else will'' Justin puffed out his cheeks - he was not in the mood but something about Vinny’s needy tone was getting through to him. With a shrug he admitted defeat, Justin looked over at the friend he had described wondering if she would be able to break him out of the monotony of heartbreak. 

He followed Vinny’s lead across the ballroom to the table on the other side; the wine had made his body feel weightless, the earth turning beneath his feet as the effects of the alcohol hit all in one go. Standing up was clearly a bad idea, Justin placed his hand on Vinny’s shoulder using him as a guide for his clumsy feet. It felt like they had trekked for miles before they made it to their new seats. It took Justin a minute to settle, his palms flat on the table and his feet pressed into the floor in an attempt to ground himself. Vinny was already talking a mile a minute, leaning in with a casual smile. “This is Justin” The sound of his name cut through the haze forcing him to turn and prompted him to wave awkwardly at the girls across from them. He met Vinny’s eye hoping he would recognise the silent pleading that they should get out of there going on in his head but it seemed unlikely. 

“Are you guys on the groom’s side or the bride’s side?” The girl closest to Vinny asked, touching his arm as she spoke. It was so obvious, it was almost sickening and it took all of Justin’s self control not to roll his eyes. “Old friends with James, from way way back, when I first started touring.” Vinny spoke in a low voice using his hands to match his words. He was misty eyed telling sentimental stories. It was obviously an attempt at impressing the ladies with his sensitivity and additionally tales about being a rock star on the road couldn’t hurt. “Hey, give my tiara back” He was interrupted by the flower girl tugging at his sleeve with a frown. Vinny tutted in response, shaking his head and fluffing his unruly hair as it moved around his shoulders. “It looks good on me, it’s mine now.” His higher pitched response was a stark contrast to the husky tone he had been using to flirt. 

“How about one more dance we call it even?” Vinny began negotiating leaving everyone to watch in amusement. An agreement was reached and he pulled himself to his feet giving them an apologetic look disappearing back to the dance floor shimmying his shoulders in a way that would have embarrassed most grown men. The girl that had been making eyes at him gave a disappointed sigh before making a move for the bar leaving Justin alone to entertain her friend. She looked expectantly at him, running her fingers through her perfectly coiffed blonde hair but he was looking past her shoulder at Vinny. He was laughing as if no one else could hear him while moving his hips from side to side clearly not as flexible as he was hoping. There was something infectious about his energy and Justin couldn’t help but wish Vinny would turn his attention on him. 

It was the moment in every rom com when the protagonist realised that the thing he had been looking for had been in front of him the whole time. Justin watched waiting for the room to turn to a sepia tone as the music got louder swelling his ears. There would be an appropriate lyric about falling in love with a friend that he would relate to before walking over to pull Vinny into his arms. It wasn’t quite as dramatic in reality. Nothing changed, he still hated Abba and there was not a chance he was in the mood to dance. It was just wine fueled thoughts getting under his skin. Justin couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to watch Vin try to impress him with his bad jokes in a low voice in the dark corners of the ball room. The way his eyes would shine in the dim light as he smiled in that way he reserved for whoever he was crushing on. 

Just imagining the look made a shiver run up his spine and goosebumps move across his skin. With a frustrated groan Justin searched his pockets for the packet of cigarettes he knew he had. Excusing himself he made the way to the exit thankful for the cool night air that filled his lungs the moment he stepped outside. He felt as if he was overheating, every part of his body aching for an ice bath from the complicated, tangled up feelings pushing to the surface. Moving around the side of the building he found a quiet spot looking out at a serene lake that must have been beautiful during the day. One of the large bay windows provided a pool of light that changed colours in time to the music that was coming through the walls of the hotel. There was a strange stillness around him as the smoke lingered in the air every time he exhaled.

Justin leant against the wall chain smoking while attempting to guess which songs were playing from just the bass lines. From the change in tempo and the engines starting in the distance he could tell the party was starting to wind down. His body was heavy with exhaustion as he debated whether he could leave without seeing anyone - in particular Vinny. The realisation he had left his jacket on the back of the chair inside answered the question for him. “I’m guessing you’ll need this if you’re going to run away” Vinny appeared from the darkness, taking slow steps towards him making his heart jump into his throat. “And I almost got away with it...” he replied hoping a joke would cut through the tension but no such thing happened; the closer Vinny got the quieter everything else around them seemed. There was nowhere to run so Justin stood perfectly still trying to find the right words. 

“If I was paranoid, I’d think you were trying to ditch me” Vinny pouted - the pink lights from inside catching the highs of his cheek bones and his angular jaw. Justin shook his head with a sharp inhale of breath not saying a word. ‘And I don’t want the world to see me, because I don’t think they’d understand’ - Iris floated through the windows pushing against the forefront of his mind. Vin held out the jacket in his hands letting Justin take it while pausing to brush his fingers over the back of his hand. It was such a subtle move that he was sure he would have missed it if he couldn’t see the glimmer in his green eyes. He was looking up at him from under his eyelashes toying with his lower lip as if considering all of the options available while clearly stuck on one. “I’d never ditch you” Justin’s voice was barely above a whisper when he finally spoke. 

Vinny curled his fingers around his shoulders for support as he stood on his tip toes, tilting his head up to capture Justin’s lips with his own. It felt like being caught in a sudden rainstorm with the world crashing in blurred chaos around them. The lights continued to change colour only adding to the atmosphere lingering in the space between their bodies. Justin kissed back, tangling his hands through his long hair. He couldn’t help but laugh against Vin’s lips at the way the tiara he was still wearing shifted slightly. They were breathless refusing to pull away just in case reality and rationality took over. Vinny's hands smoothed over the fabric of his shirt clinging to his body with a need that he couldn't help but match. Justin wanted to be completely tangled up, consumed by each other to the point every other heartache would fade away barely leaving a scar. 

Vinny's touch reached his belt buckle fumbling blindly to undo it; Justin felt a whine escaping his lips as he tried to reconcile what was happening. He wanted it. He knew in every fiber of his being he wanted to feel Vin’s hands there. When the belt was finally undone he could feel a hand slip inside his boxers and closing around his cock without any hesitation. Vinny pulled away to study his expression and Justin couldn’t help but blush at just how quickly his body had reacted. Without a word Vinny slid down to his knees looking up with a devilish smile pulling his trousers and boxers further down his thighs. Justin could barely see him in the darkness and when he felt his lips closing around him the rush overwhelmed him entirely. He wanted to kiss Vin, he wanted to run his fingers over the plains of his back but the best he could do was gently brush his hair out of the way.

Justin could feel him groan sending vibrations racing up his spine, in combination with the warmth of his mouth it was almost too much. Vinny glanced up meeting his eye best he could do twisting a hand around his base as he kept going, slowing down the pace. He pulled away scrambling to his feet with a smile pressing a kiss against Justin’s lips in the process. Vinny stepped back until his back was pushed firmly against the wall, grabbing a handful of his shirt pulling him closer until there was no space between them. Justin pressed feathery kisses against his jaw moving down to his neck caught off guard with Vinny’s hand grasping at his cock firmly jerking him. He couldn’t help but groan, completely forgetting that anyone could walk around the corner at any point and find them caught up in lust. He pressed his forehead against Vin’s shoulder listening to the sound of his breathing.

Vinny was muttering soft words of encouragement under his breath matching the pace of each of his strokes. Justin placed a hand on his chest attempting to steady himself when the world felt like a whirlwind. He could feel the steady pace of Vinny’s heartbeat underneath his shirt - a comforting rhythm resounding through his touch. There was just something about him. His presence, his warmth, his voice, his hand speeding up bringing him to the edge. A deep growl left his lips as the lights danced behind his closed eyes and a wave of pleasure pulled him under. His fingers clutched as his body released all the frustration until he went limp keeping Vinny pinned firmly to the wall as he coaxed every last drop from him. They stood still wrapped up in each other’s arms for a moment before Justin finally pulled himself back to his feet. 

Justin looked at Vinny through the afterglow, every deep meaningful word he wanted to say caught up in his throat. He felt the need to explain how much he wanted Vin all to himself. It hadn’t been a sleazy hook up at a wedding just for the sake of it but something far more. A part of him was terrified that if he said it outloud he would only find himself disappointed by the response. Vin gave him a sleepy smile just shaking his head - silent confirmation that nothing needed to be said. They could just have a moment, their eyes trained on each other under the night skies confessing everything without a single word. Justin reached out pushing the hair away from his face, his fingers straightening the tiara brushing over the soft rose petals as if they were the most delicate things on earth. He gave a soft laugh, tracing the side of Vinny’s face “It looks really good on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last one! 
> 
> I'm going to write a little epilogue to close this out but it's been a lot of fun writing these. Let me know which one has been your favourite or if there are any you would have done differently. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe she heard you were an animal in the sack?” Ricky responded with an unimpressed expression pouring himself a glass of juice. “Well you know what they say good new travels fast” Vinny smiled looking as innocent as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a wild ride, thank you all for reading.

Epilogue 

“You must be in really good shape” Her fingers gripped at Vinny’s arm smudging the acrylic paint that had already started to melt off during the show. His eyes were wide as he studied the coy expression looking up at him. “Hand crafted by hot pockets if you’d believe it” He replied shrugging his shoulders, leaning against the bus with a serious smile. Ricky waved at him with a shake of the head - they had to get going and there was not enough time for them to watch Vinny crash and burn while attempting to flirt. “Turn around” The girl instructed firmly not giving him much room to argue with the demand. Vin turned surprised by the scribbling sensation on his back and something being tucked into the pocket of his jeans. He felt her fingers twitch as she pushed the paper deeper into the fabric curling against his ass in a way that made his back straighten and his skin burn with warmth. 

The girl rested a hand on his shoulder as she moved around him to walk away. “Give me a call sometime” - were her parting words accompanied by a wink and a backwards step off into the dusk. Vinny stood shell shocked for a moment before Ricky yelling at him jolted him back to reality. “Vincenzo Mauro - this is the final call for Vincenzo Mauro” Not wanting to deal with everyone yelling at him Vinny made a move, following Rick back onto the bus in a dazed expression. Everyone turned to look at his shell shocked expression as he stood in the centre of the longue. “I think I was just sexually harassed.” Vin announced with raised eyebrows. “Are you sure you don’t mean you were getting shot down?” Ryan asked with a low laugh as his eyes focused on the screen of his phone. 

Vinny produced the small scrap of paper that had been stuffed into his back pocket holding it up in the light as if it was an ancient artifact deserving of their undivided attention. It was certainly not the first time a girl had given him their number but no one had been quite so forward that he could remember. “Maybe she heard you were an animal in the sack?” Ricky responded with an unimpressed expression pouring himself a glass of juice. “Well you know what they say good new travels fast” Vinny smiled looking as innocent as possible which only irritated everyone more. A few wrappers and scrunched up pieces of paper made their way in Vinny’s direction but he didn’t move from his spot as the centre of attention. He carefully placed the folded piece of paper in his wallet for safe keeping. 

It was highly, highly unlikely he would ever call her but having the option was something he wasn’t something he was going to throw away. “It said you had rhythm, not that you’re inevitably a good lay, don’t get too big headed about it.” Ricky rolled his eyes bored of hearing about the same dumb article they had all been discussing for the past day and kicking himself for bringing it up again. He wished he’d throw it out before Vin had found it because all of the sly smiles had him about ready to throw the younger man through a window to the mercy of the highway. “And a guarantee of pleasure, I’ll have you know. Do I need to read it to you all again?” Vinny corrected - certain that he was right. (And more than ready to over inflate his own ego over sweeping generalisations made by someone he had never met.) 

The article had led to debates and sharing of more information that anyone had ever wanted to know about each other. Though Ricky had done his best to stay out of it, still unsettled by the way Vin had kept his eyes firmly on him knowing it made him uncomfortable. It had just become another way to push his buttons. “Sex is not a video game Vinny, it’s not something you can win.” Chris tutted from the sofa, shaking his head at the younger man like a disapproving adult talking to a child that had drawn on the walls in crayon. “And if you think you can… I think that says a lot about how good you are.” He was the voice of reason popping the metaphorical balloon Vinny was holding onto. “And just so you know, I got her number too”


End file.
